


Always a black heart

by Melthil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Dark Character, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Questioning, Smut, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Yaoi, deep thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Sebastians Herz ist doch nicht so schwarz, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte und Ciel... nun ja, Ciel stellt sich tiefe Fragen und will seinen eigenen tiefen Wünschen nicht ins Auge sehen, oder doch? Begleitet von tiefsinnigen emotionalen Fragen über das Sein, gewinnt Ciel neue Erkenntnisse über seinen dämonischen Butler.





	Always a black heart

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere ältere und nun überarbeite Geschichte von mir. Kritik und Tipps sind immer erwünscht!

Was passiert mit dir, wenn du zu lange in der Dunkelheit gelegen bist?   
Was passiert, wenn plötzlich dein eigener Körper etwas von der Dunkelheit an sich hatte?   
Was passiert, wenn die Dunkelheit ein ständiger Begleiter von dir geworden war?   
Ja, was passiert dann?   
Alles was dir lieb und heilig ist verschwindet.   
Zieht sich aus deinem Herzen und verschwindet irgendwohin, wo du nicht folgen kannst.   
Was ist das für ein Gefühl.   
Stellt euch vor, euer Herz war gefüllt mit Glück, Liebe und Wärme - und nach einem schicksalshaften Abend verschwand dies alles, plötzlich und auf einmal.   
Als würde der Teufel mit seinen kalten Händen dein Herz umgreifen und alles heraussaugen. Alles.   
Der Teufel.   
Wenn ihr von euer Taubheit versteinert in die Hände furchtbarer Kreaturen gezogen werdet und gezwungen werdet Dinge zu tun oder auszuhalten, die ihr noch nicht mal für möglich gehalten habt.   
Der Teufel.  
Ja, was wenn der Teufel die einzige Möglichkeit war, aus dieser Schande herauszukommen?   
Würdet ihr, ja, würdet ihr es wagen noch weiter in die Schatten zu fallen und nach ihm zu greifen. In herauszufordern?   
Von allem abzuweichen was dir gelehrt wurdet und Rat bei einem Teufel zu suchen?   
Würdet ihr es euch wagen?   
Dergleichen ich mir nie ein Leben nach dem Tod vorgestellt habe, fragte ich mich doch, wie meines aussehen würde.   
Werde ich, aufgesaugt und weggeschmissen, irgendwo verrotten und meine Seele in irgendeinem Magen eines, nun satten, Dämons liegen?   
Oder werde ich einen Ausweg finden und doch in das Reich Gottes emporschweben, nach meinem Tod?   
Nein, ich habe noch nie wirklich an ein "Reich Gottes" geglaubt, doch an den Gedanken, dass meine Seele für ewig in dem Magen eines Dämons liegen sollte, kann ich mich auch nicht gewöhnen.   
Plane deine Schritte mit bedacht und möglichst sorgfältig, sonst erstrecken sich deine Fehler über deine ganze Arbeit aus und lassen deinen Plan zunichte gehen. - sagte einmal mein Vater.   
Mein Vater und meine Mutter. Wenn wir gerade dabei waren, über das "Leben" nach dem Tod nachzudenken - wo sind sie jetzt? Wenn es wirklich eine Hölle und einen Himmel gab - wo sind sie? Im Himmel und starren mit besorgter und vielleicht sogar verachtender Mine auf mich herab? Oder in der Hölle und schämen sich um mich und um ihren Aufenthaltsort?   
Wenn es eine Hölle mit Dämonen gibt, sollte es dann nicht auch ein Gegenstück dazu geben? Also den Himmel?   
Doch irgendwie stößt mich dieser Gedanke ab.   
Es gibt so viel Böses in den Menschen. Egal ob sie noch so lieb und unschuldig aussehen - jeder hat etwas Dunkles in sich. Die Meisten können es bloß besser verstecken als andere.   
Menschen sind böse und verkalkt. Manche zeigen dies nicht und verstecken diese Boshaftigkeit tief in ihrem Inneren und manche tragen sie gut sichtbar für jeden.   
Fakt ist aber, dass kein Mensch frei von Dunkelheit ist. Keiner kann sagen das er noch nie dunkle Gedanken einem anderen gegenüber hatte. Niemand.   
Selbst so manche Engel haben ihre Schattenseiten, wie unsere Geschichte zeigte.   
Beherrscht die Dunkelheit wirklich so viel, dass wir das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Macht noch nicht mal erahnen können?  
Ist es dann in einer grotesken Art und Weise nicht sogar "ganz gut", sich einen Dämonen als Leibgarde anzuschaffen? Auch wenn es die letzte Möglichkeit war, die mir geblieben war, hatte es doch seine guten Seiten.   
Solange der Vertrag beständig war, kann auch dieser Dämon mir nichts tun.   
Er beschützt mich vor anderen dunklen Mächten, und hört auf mich, befolgt jeden meiner Befehle.   
Du musst eben damit leben, das dich ein Dämon auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt und beobachtet, du aber die Macht über ihn hast.  
Macht.   
Es beflügelt zu wissen, dass ich Macht über eines der dunkelsten Wesen hier auf der Erde habe.   
Doch auch erfüllt es mich mit Ehrfurcht. Wird er dir dann alles zurückgeben, wenn es an der Zeit ist, deine Seele zu verspeisen? Wird er dich leiden lassen?   
Bronzene Augen, die dich überallher beobachten.   
In denen doch so viel Dunkelheit lag.  
Unvorstellbar und grausam.   
Die so viel stärker sind, als du eigentlich denkst.   
Die, die Kraft haben dich mit einer bloßen Hand zu zerreißen, wenn sie doch wollten.   
Die dir überlegen waren, aber sich doch von dir herumkommandieren lassen.   
Werden diese Augen dir dies alles heimzahlen, wenn es so weit gekommen war?   
Schmerzen.   
Wie du sie doch verachtest.   
Verachtet sie nicht jeder?   
Viel zu viele musste ich ertragen.   
Und doch lebe ich mit dem größten Schmerzuführer zusammen, den es nur gibt. Sind Dämonen nicht dafür erschaffen Leid, Schmerz und Tod zu verrichten?   
Wird mich dies auch ereilen?   
Noch mehr Schmerz?   
Kalte, große Hände die nach mir fassen.   
Wie damals sind sie kalt und beängstigend.   
Wollen mich berühren und noch tiefer zu sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen.   
Bin ich nicht schon mitten drin in der Dunkelheit?   
Wie weit will ich denn noch fallen?   
In diese dickflüssigen Schatten, die nur darauf warten mich zu verschlingen und nie wieder los zu lassen.   
Wie in einem Spinnennetzt gefangen.   
Nein, in diesem Fall ist es eher wie mit einer Katze, die darauf wartet die arme kleine Maus zu fressen.   
Noch beschützt sie die Maus, behütet sie vor Gefahr, doch auch dann wird sie ihrer Natur bemächtigt und vergreift sich mit ihren Krallen in dem Fleisch der doch hilflosen Maus - frisst sie ohne erbarmen und Skrupel auf.   
"Junger Herr, es ist nun Zeit für Euren Tee."  
Ich zuckte zusammen und richtete meinen Blick auf den großen, in schwarz gekleideten, Mann, der nun hineintritt. Ohne einen Makel in seiner Fassade schritt er zu mir und stellte eine dampfende Tasse neben meine Papiere auf den Schreibtisch.   
"Diesmal serviere ich Euch einen Earl Grey, so wie Ihr es am liebsten habt, junger Herr."  
Ich nickte und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem, doch noch warmen, Gebräu.   
Diese Perfektion.   
Als wäre er nie etwas anderes gewesen, als ein einfacher Buttler.   
Es macht mich wütend zu wissen, wie leicht er sich in seine Rolle hineinversetzten kann und sie dann auch noch mit so einer Leichtigkeit und Perfektheit ausführen kann.   
Als würde er beweisen wollen, wie tückisch doch Dämonen sind, wie leichtfüßig sie Menschen um ihren Finger wickeln können. Wie einfach es für ihn war, mit mir zu spielen.   
Doch diese Wut, hatte sich immer mehr abgebaut.   
Am Anfang hat es mich rasend gemacht, doch jetzt, nun, jetzt kann ich auch nichts mehr daran ändern und sehe sowie ziehe nun eher meinen Nutzen daraus. Spiele mit meinen Karten, oder mit meinen Figuren, weiter.   
"Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch, junger Herr?"  
Mit nach hinten verschränkten Armen stand er neben mir und schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln.   
Wie falsch es doch war.   
"Nein, das war alles.", meinte nun ich und wendte mich wieder meinem Tee zu. Schloss die Augen, als das volle Aroma des Tees auf meiner Zunge zu tanzen begann.   
"Dann ziehe ich mich nun wieder zurück."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus meinem Arbeitszimmer, so leise und schnell wie er auch gekommen war.   
Nun ist es so, als würde er gar nicht da gewesen sein.   
Das kalte Zimmer bleibt kalt.   
Dämonen haben einen ganz anderen Schmerz oder Spürsinn als wir, was mir oft gezeigt würde, als Sebastian am Anfang versucht hatte, mir ein Bad einzulassen.   
Dies hat mir meistens fast meine Haut verbrannt.   
Gefühle.   
Ich denke, dass jedes Wesen Gefühle besitzt, doch einige sind besser darin sie zu verstecken als andere.   
Sollte ich es wagen, die Vermutung aufzustellen, dass auch Dämonen Gefühle besitzen?   
Wesen aus der Dunkelheit?   
Oder liegen ihre Gefühle nur darin abzuwägen, wer es würdig war gefressen zu werden und wer nicht?   
Oder haben sie wirklich ein Herz. Ein kaltes, schwarzes Herz, das zwar gefüllt ist mit Gefühlen, die aber schon viel zu vereist waren, um es den Aufwand wert zu sein, sie wieder aufzuwärmen?   
Oder ist ihr Herz so wie jedes andere, nur sind sie eben die Gefangenen, die unter einer schwarzen Macht stehen, die sie leitet und zu solchen Taten zwingen?   
Oder ist ihre Definition von einem Herz, eben jenes was man unter der Haut trägt - welches gefüllt mit Blut und Muskeln war - dort kein Platz für Gefühle beherbergt? 

Wie dem auch sei.   
Wenn man sich den Kopf über diese Kreaturen zerbricht, wird er am Ende wohl wirklich in zwei gerissen.   
So fühlt es sich jedenfalls bei mir an, denn nun steigern sich meine Kopfschmerzen, als ich, nachdem ich meine Tasse wieder abgestellt habe, auf die vielen Papiere schaue, die dort noch ungelesen lagen.   
Seufzend fiel ich zurück in meinen Sessel.   
Wenn ich dies alles noch schaffen möchte, brauche ich mehr als bloß einfachen Tee.   
Doch, obwohl ich nun schon 16 Jahre alt bin, will mir Sebastian einfach nichts stärkeres als Wein geben.   
Nun, soll es mir recht sein.   
Langsam schloss ich meine Augen.   
Die Nacht habe ich nicht gut überstanden, ich wurde geplackt von tiefen Gedanken, die mich selbst bis in meine Träume verfolgt hatten. Ich habe mir so also die ganze Nacht den Kopf über das Sein und das nicht Sein gemacht. Und am Morgen danach, habe ich mich sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt - ich brauchte wohl eine Auszeit.   
Langsam erhob ich mich. Bemerkte so, wie meine müden Gelenke wieder erwachten und komisch pochten - das unangenehme Gefühl unterdrückend, begebe ich mich zur Tür.   
Der Gang war leer. Niemand war zu sehen. Gut.   
Langsam und bedacht setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und lief den Gang entlang. Draußen stürmte es. Die Bäume biegen sich und der Regen peitschte gegen die großen Fenster, in diesem viel zu großen Gang. Kälte drang zwischen den Fensterdielen hervor und kroch mir in die Knochen - selbst hier war ich nicht vor ihr sicher. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meiner Haut.   
"Junger Herr, was tuen sie hier? Wollten sie nicht die Verträge für die Kolonien in Indien fertigstellen?"   
Sebastian - natürlich hat er meinen "Ausbruch" bemerkt.   
"Ich wollte mir nur die Beine vertreten, Sebastian.", meinte ich - schaute aber weiter aus dem Fenster. Man sollte meinen das ich, bei diesem großen, vom Regen verschwommenen, Fenster gar nichts mehr erkennen sollte - doch gerade dort liegt doch die Schönheit, die Dinge nicht mehr so zu sehen, wie sie eigentlich waren. Sondern aus der Reihe tanzende Regentropfen, die das eigentliche Bilder verschwimmen lassen, dabei zuzusehen wie sie ein ganz neues Bild hervorbrachten.   
"Soll ich Ihnen eine Jacke bringen - Sie sehen etwas unterkühlt aus, junger Herr."  
Diese fürsorgliche, antrainierte Art - sie hat rein gar nichts mit wahrer Nächstenliebe zu tun.  
"Nein. Geh."  
Ich sah in meinem Augenwinkel, wie er sich tief verbeugte und dann verschwand.   
"Eine surreale Welt.", flüsterte ich und berührte mit meinen Fingerspitzen das kalte Glas.   
"Wünscht Ihr euch dies? Eine unreale Welt, in der die Dinge anders sind als in dieser?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich schloss meine Augen.   
"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du gehen sollst?", zischte ich.   
"Junger Herr, ich stehe zur Euer Verfügung - Ihr könnt mir alles befehlen, alles, was euer Herz beliebt.", das Flüstern wurde rauer, dunkler.   
Wie meint er das?   
"Ich kann euch Eure Wünsche erfüllen, junger Herr, wenn Ihr mir sie nur offenbart."  
"Ich habe keine Wünsche an dich.", zischte ich.   
"Oh, doch. Sie haben einen Wunsch. den Wunsch einer anderen Welt. In der auch Meinesgleichen ein Herz und Gefühle besitzt, die nicht erlogen sind und in der jeder so sein kann, wie er nun mal ist. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist dies ein sehr nobler Wu-"  
"Genug! Ich habe keinen Wunsch - lass mich in Ruhe!"  
"Sie sehen Sicherheit in mir. Sicherheit vor den anderen bösen Mächten - Sie wollen vertrauen können, wissen aber, das ich nicht das selbe Herz unter der Brust trage, wie das warme der Menschen. Sie wollen wissen ob ich Gefühle habe - ob ich lieben kann. Denn, genau das wünschen Sie sich, Liebe. Sie wollen geliebt werden, auf mehr als einer Art - und dieses Gefühl mit jemanden auskosten, der Ihnen Sicherheit und vertrauen gibt. Und in diesem Fall, bin das wohl.. ich."  
Seine Stimme kam immer näher. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinen Haaren. Ich krallte mich in dem dunkelroten Vorhang und richtete meine Augen stur geradeaus auf das verschwommene Fenster.   
"Sie wollen mich, junger Herr.", flüsterte er. "Sie wollen meine Liebe, meine Nähe und meinen Körper - weswegen Sie sich eine surreale Welt wünschen, in der so ein Zusammenspiel möglich wäre. Habe ich recht?"  
Ich spannte meinen Körper an.   
"Sag, hab ich recht, Ciel?"   
Meine Augen wurden größer - mit Schwung wandte ich mich herum und lasse meine Hand auf seine Wange peitschen.   
"Wage es nicht, Hund!", zischte ich.   
Mit großen roten Augen sah er mich an - seine Mimik, jedoch, wandelt sich danach zu einem wissenden Grinsen, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Er geht auf die Knie.   
"Verzeiht, junger Herr."  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, wandte ich mich ab und verschwinde zurück in meinem Arbeitszimmer - schloss es sofort ab. Auch wenn dies einen Dämonen nicht aufhalten würde, gibt es mir doch etwas Ruhe und Sicherheit.   
Ruhig setzte ich mich auf meinen Sessel. Legte eine Hand über meine Augen. Ja, Sebastian hatte recht. Dies war mein Wunsch. Jedoch hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass er ihn herausfinden würde.   
Verdammt.   
Jeder Mensch sucht nach Sicherheit. Und wenn er sie dann in einem Menschen gefunden hatte, will man ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Man hält an ihm fest - baut Liebe auf und will sich binden. Auch wenn nun Sebastian diese Person für mich war, kann es nicht zu einem, wie er meinte, "Zusammenspiel" kommen, da.. nun ja, da er ein Dämon war und ich nun einmal ein Mensch. Ich kann darüber nachdenken so viel ich will - es wird sich niemals ändern. Und das dies nun auch Sebastian wusste, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser. Ich sollte lernen meine Gefühle besser zu verstecken. So lange der Vertrag bündig war, habe ich meine Sicherheit ja noch bei mir.  
Ich werde eben darüber hinwegkommen müssen, dass Dämonen eben ein zu kaltes Herz haben, als dass sie wirklich lieben könnten. 

Schweigend trank ich den nun kalten Tee aus und nahm meine alte Arbeit nun doch wieder auf. 

 

♣

 

Am Abend weigerte ich mich, den Weg zu meinem Zimmer einzuschlagen, denn dort würde Sebastian auf mich warten um mich auszukleiden und für die Nacht bereit zu machen. Nein, ihm kann ich noch nicht unter die Augen treten. Meine Augen würden zu viel preisgeben. Die Schwäche eines jeden Manschens lag in ihren Augen - sie zeigen ihre wahren Gefühle und Emotionen - und Sebastian kann sie lesen wie ein Bilderbuch. 

Mein Weg führte mich in den Gang, in dem die Bedienstetenzimmern lagen, bis ich schließlich die Küche fand. Sie wurde mit nur wenigen Kerzen erleuchtet - ich trat hinein, suchte nach etwas, was ich jetzt noch essen könnte und was nicht all zu großen Aufwand mit sich führte.   
"Junger Herr, was tun Sie hier, dies ist nicht der Platz für einen Earl. Wenn sie etwas benötigen, schicken Sie mich."   
Drang die Stimme des, nun gerade nicht gern gesehen, Dämonen an mein Ohr.   
"Ich hohle mir lediglich ein Glas Milch.", verkündete ich.   
"Lasst mich Euch helfen."   
Er trat aus der Dunkelheit einer Ecke, von dort hätte ich ihn nicht erwartet, war seine Stimme doch sehr nah und hörte sicher eher an, als würde sie von hinter mir kommen.   
"Setzten Sie sich doch."   
Wies er mich an. Langsam setzte ich mich auf einen der Stühle, die dort an einer Theke standen und beobachte ihn, wie er aus der Vorratskammer die gewünschte Milch holte und sie in ein Glas füllte.   
Mit einer leichten Verbeugung überreichte er sie mir.   
"Möchten Sie nach Ihrer Milch zu Bett gehen, junger Herr?"  
"Ja.", meinte ich. "Jedoch werde ich dies alleine machen."  
"Wie meinen?", sanft Lächelte er auf mich herab. Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn er von oben auf mich herabblickte. Sollte es nicht andersherum sein? So fühlte es sich an, als hätte er noch mehr Macht auf mich, als eigentlich schon. Wie auch immer man Macht definierte. Macht auf meine Seele, auf mein Schicksal, auf meine Sicherheit, auf ... auf mein Herz.  
"Ich werde mich alleine bettfertig machen.", zischte ich und wamdte mich wieder meiner Milch zu.   
"Wie Sie wünschen, junger Herr."  
Er geht auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf - ich streckte meinen Fuß aus und legte ihn auf seine breiten Schultern.   
"Gut."   
Damit nahm ich den Fuß von seiner Schultern, stand auf und verschwand aus der Küche. 

Sebastian währenddessen erhob sich und sah dunkel auf die offene Küchentür.   
"Sie wollen spielen, junger Herr?"  
Dunkel kicherte er.   
"Ich halte ihr Herz in der Hand und sie fordern mich heraus. Interessant."

 

♣

 

In meinem Zimmer leuchtete die Lampe neben meinem Bett. Ich seufzte, als ich mich aus meiner Kleindung schlänglte und sie achtlos auf den Boden warf. Befreit von diesen Stoffschichten stand ich nun nur in meiner Unterhose in meinem dunklen Zimmer. Eine Gänsehaut erfüllte mich. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich. Als würde ich gejagt werden, doch stehe ich immer noch unbeweglich dort.   
"Ich kann dir diese surreale Welt geben, junger Herr.", ertönt plötzlich Sebastians Stimme. Sie war nur ein flüstern, aber dennoch scheint sie von überallher zu hallen.   
"Ich kann Ihnen meine Liebe, meine Nähe, mein Körper und meine Sicherheit sowie mein Vertrauen schenken. Wünscht ihr das, junger Herr?"  
Mein Atem beschleunigte sich - mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen.   
"Soll ich Ihnen geben, für was sie verlangen?", flüsterte er.   
Plötzlich spürte ich lauwarme Hände an meinen Hüften - sie lagen dort, als würden sie schon ewig dort sein. Halten mich in Position. Ein großer Körper drückte sich von hinten an den meinen. Rieb sich an mich - ich keuchte auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Sofort verschwanden die Hände und der Körper hinter mir.   
"Nun?", beinahe süffisant hallte es wieder.  
Ich schloss meine Augen.   
Langsam umfassen meine Hände den Schaum meiner Unterhose.   
Sollte ich es wagen mich in die Hände dieses Wesens fallen zu lassen? Soll ich mich der Nähe, der Liebe, der Sicherheit und dem Körper hingeben? Soll ich es wagen?   
Langsam zog ich sie nach unten.   
Ja. Ich sollte es wagen. Mich fallen lassen in die sichern Arme einer vertrauten Person, die mich nie hintergehen wird, die immer an meiner Seite sein wird. Die immer da war und nie verschwinden wird.   
Ich stieg aus ihr hinaus und trat zum Bett, lasse meinen Rücken auf eben diesem fallen.   
"Sie haben sich also entschieden.", wurde mir entgegen gehaucht - und plötzlich spürte ich einen Körper auf mir, der sich an mich drückte und mich fest hielt. Meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, als ich spürte wie er einen leichten Kuss auf meinen Hals platzierte.   
"Wie Sie wünschen, junger Herr."  
Er streichte meine Seiten hinauf und hinunter - drückte seinen Unterleib an meinen, was mich auf keuchen ließ.   
Mit seinen Daumen umkreiste er meine Nippel, massierte und ärgerte sie zugleich. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen - ließ meine Augen jedoch geschlossen.   
Plötzlich entfernte sich der Druck und der Körper über mir - ich hörte das rascheln von Stoff. Kurz danach legte sich eine nackte Brust auf die meine.   
Als er sich das nächste mal von mir drückte, verschwand seine Hose und auch seine Unterhose - sodass er nun, so wie ich, nackt war. Seine Bewegungen wurden drängender und erregender. Sodass ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und sich nun auch etwas bei mir regte - mein Geschlecht stellte sich so schnell auf, das es mir fast schon zu viel wurde. Feucht klebte sie nun an meinem Bauch.   
Auch bei ihm spürte ich eine Härte - als sie sich gegen meine drückte, keuchte ich auf - biss mir sogleich auf meine Lippen.   
"Nicht.", wurde es gehaucht. Leicht, ganz leicht berührten sich unsere Lippen - Atem traft sich, doch es kam nicht zum Kuss.   
Mit einem Ruck lag ihn nun auf meinem Bauch - Sebastian drückte sich gegen mich - sodass seine Härte nun gegen meinen Hintern drückte. Wieder bewegte er sich - reibt sich so gegen meinen Eingang. Ich keuchte lauter auf - drückte mich in die Lacken.   
Er küsste meinen Nacken, meine Wirbelsäule, mein Kreuz und schließlich eine meiner Backen. Er Küsste sie mehrmals, bevor er mit starken Händen beide auseinanderzog und einen Kuss mitten auf meinen Eingang platzierte. Wieder keuchte ich auf - meine Wangen verfärben sich rot, sodass ich sie tiefer in die Lacken vergrub.   
Kurz drauf spürte ich etwas feuchtes an meinem Ring - wie es eindrang und wieder hinaus. Ich seufzte.   
Er ließ sich Zeit - leckte großspurig um meinen Eingang herum und dann tief hinein. In meinem Inneren fühlte sich seine Zunge noch größer an, als sie wohl eigentlich war. Unkontrolliert bewegte ich nun meinen Körper - werde ungeduldig und heißer... heißer auf ... auf mehr.   
Doch er behielt seine Zunge nie all zu lange dort, wo ich sie doch halben wollte. Immer wieder holte er sie hinaus und streichte sie über meine Backen oder nahe an meinem Eingang entlang - erst wenn ich wimmerte, fuhr er sie wieder hinein, wendete sie dort, drehte sie, kräuselte sie und zog sie dann wieder hinaus, um das gleiche Spiel wieder von vorne zu spielen.   
"Hmmm!", knurrte ich. Soll er endlich richtig machen und mich nicht reizen!   
Dunkel kicherte er und erhob sich dann. Er hob meine Hüfte an und drückte sich dann selber dagegen, sodass seine Härte gegen meinen offenen und feuchten Eingang drückte und reibt, doch ihn nie wirklich erreichte.   
"Genug des Spiels!", schreie ich in meinen Gedanken unfähig es laut auszusprechen, da der Satz dann nicht mehr die Autorität hätte, die ich gewollt hätte - da ich nun immer mehr keuchte und unterdrückt stöhnte.   
Seine Hände um meine Hüfte verstärkten sich, als er sich endlich gehen mich positionierte und sich langsam in mich hinein drückte. Langsam, ganz langsam drückte er sich weiter hinein - drückte so langsam und möglichst schonend die Muskeln auf.   
Es tat weh, doch es war erträglich. Muss ich doch zugeben, das Sebastian größer war, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich presste meine Zähne aufeinander und zischte, als er sich das letzte Stück hineinrammte. Zitternd stöhnte ich auf, er berührte etwas in mir, was mir Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Ich krallte meine Hände neben meinem Kopf in die Lacken.   
Daraufhin begann der Dämon hinter mir, sich zu bewegen. Eisern hielt er meine Hüfte fest, als er sich langsam aus mir hinauszog und sich ebenso langsam wieder hineindrückte - diesen Punkt wieder streifte. Stöhnend drückte ich mich ebenfalls nach hinten, was aber sofort von seinen Händen unterdrückt wurde, da er sie noch stärker um meine Hüften presste. Er hielt mich in Position. Ich kann nichts anders machen, als meinen Rücken durchzudrücken, meinen Hintern nach oben zu drücken und ihn machen zu lassen. Machtabgabe.   
Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller - ich spürte ihn für Zentimeter für Zentimeter in mir, fühlte jede Kontur die seine Härte besaß und zuckte immer wieder zusammen, wenn er einen bestimmten Punkt in mir traf.   
Ich versuchte meine Stimme zu kontrollieren, sodass ich auch hören konnte, ob er ebenso keuchte wie ich. Oder ob er emotionslos und unberührt das Geschehen beiwohnt.   
Unberührt - ich spürte das pulsieren seiner Männlichkeit nur zu gut, wenn er sich tief in mich vergrub. Emotionslos? Nun, ich sehe sein Gesicht nicht und in meinen Ohren existierte nur mein Keuchen und das platschen von Haut auf Haut.   
Als ich mich immer näher auf meinen Höhepunkt zubewegte versuchte ich immer öfters mich gegen in zu drücken - ihn tiefer aufzunehmen - doch lies er es nie zu - was mich immer wieder frustriert aufstöhnen ließ.   
"AH! Ich.. AHH!"  
Ich schreie meinen Höhepunkt in die Lacken und drückte meinen Rücken durch - auf einmal beschleunigte er seine Stöße auf das maximale und kam dann schließlich auch - tief in mir - was mich nochmals aufstöhnen ließ. 

Als er sich aus mir hinauszog, fiehl mein Hinterteil kraftlos auf die Seite, da es ja nun nicht mehr von Sebastians starken Händen fixiert wurde.   
Ich sah wie er sich auf die Bettseite setzte. Auch sein Brustkorb ob und senkte sich schnell. Es hatte ihn doch nicht kalt gelassen.   
Als ich meine Stimme wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, meinte ich:   
"Sebastian?"  
Stille.   
"Wie.. schwarz ist dein Herz?"  
Einige Minuten wurde die Stille gehalten, doch dann drang die Stimme des Dämons doch an mein Ohr.   
"Nicht so schwarz, wie ich eigentlich gedachte, junger Herr."  
Nun wand er sein Gesicht zu mir. Leicht lächelnd sah er zu mir.   
Es sah anders aus als sonst. Könnte es sein, dass dieses Lächeln nun doch endlich einmal ein ehrliches wahr?


End file.
